Best Years of Our Lives
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Based on Marik's Back Story from "Hooray for One Shots". Come back to ancient Egypt and follow the mischief and fun that Marik and his brothers Rajan and Petri both OC if you didn't know get into.


AN: Hey there Paisanos! It's the Super Marik Brothers Super Show!

So this will be a series of cute stories to show what kinds of trouble Marik (being Yami Marik) and his brothers, Rajan and Petri, got into as kids.

"Who the blazes are Rajan and Petri!?" you ask? Well, if you go read _Hooray for One Shots_ chapter 22 (Marik's Back Story), then you'll know. I made up some younger brothers for him and...well if you read _Hikari to Yami no Enishi_ (though I suggest reading _Hikari no Yami no Game_ first *wink wink*), you'll see I decided to do more with them. So I thought some cute stories would be fun to write.

Plus most people who put Yami Marik as having been a thief in ancient Egypt. I think it's fun to give him a less violent back story.

And to put things in perspective:

When the Millennium Items were created, Atem was just born, Bakura was 5, and Marik was 8. So there's your age differences as I put them.

Rajan is roughly 10 months younger than Marik and Petri is about a year younger than him. So their current ages are 9, 8, and 6

Questions? Comments? Concerns? There's a little link at the bottom you can click on and tell me all about it. Otherwise, you enjoy this while I work on the next chapter of _Hikari to Yami no Enishi_ ;)

* * *

"This is a bad idea, brother."

"Shh."

"I'm scared..."

"Keep it down. We're almost there..." Amber eyes peered around cautiously before their owner beckoned the others to follow him, running to the shelter of bushes beside a great wall. He pressed his back against the wall, listening carefully and shushing his brothers once more before creeping through the brush.

"Keep your heads down and voices off," he hissed, beaming as he found what he was looking for: a crack in the towering wall just barely wide enough for him to slide through. "Here we are."

"...You can't...you can't be serious, brother," the middle brother whispered, crimson eyes shooting a dark look at his elder brother. "This is-"

"Come on!" the amber eyed boy grinned, carefully slipping through the gap in the wall and turning to help his younger siblings. Despite his protests, the middle brother sighed and followed suit, taking a few steps from the wall and looking around the massive gardens they had entered.

The oldest brother, only nine, puffed out his chest proudly, amber eyes sparkling as he looked between his siblings. The middle brother, eight years and a day old, grinned, turning his crimson gaze from the sight to look back at his older brother. The youngest, still only six, clung to the hem of the oldest's shenti(1), blue eyes peering around fearfully. All three had shoulder length blond hair (though the oldest's was messy and stood on end pointing in various directions, which he was proud of) and tan sink wearing only simple white shentis, as was normal in this day in Egypt.

"Marik...I...I can't believe it..." the middle brother breathed, looking around again, smiling at the soft, prickly feel of grass beneath his feet.

"I would have brought you here yesterday but father would have noticed," Marik smirked, arms crossing over his chest. "Happy birthday, Rajan(2)." He reached behind him to pry his younger brother's fingers from his shenti. "Come on, Petri, we're fine. Just keep your voice down and-" he chuckled as Petri attached himself to his waist instead, hiding his face against Marik's chest and whimpering. "Come on!" With a gentle shove, the eldest brother freed himself and ran ahead, motioning for the others to follow.

For two hours they wandered the gardens, keeping out of sight when Marik told them too and avoiding detection. Rajan had forgotten his earlier concerns and relaxed, enjoying the alien beauty of rare plants and stopping to burying his nose in every different type of flower.

Petri, on the other hand, flitted nervously from one brother to the other, worried about getting into trouble for being where they shouldn't be. Even as young as he was, he knew better than to sneak into the Pharaoh's palace grounds. Something caught his eye, however, and he found himself following after the flash of color. When he finally caught up to it, he grinned at the sight of a small red bird.

"Brothers, come see!" he said, remembering to keep his voice low. Not hearing a reply, he looking around. "Marik? Rajan?" His eyes widened as he realized he was alone and he reacted as any young boy would upon realizing they were lost: He ran frantically toward where he hoped his brothers would be, fighting to keep from crying so as not to get lectured by Marik about doing so.

'No no no no no...Where are you...' Petri wondered frantically, crying out when he accidentally ran into something.

Rajan looked up, hearing Petri's voice, breaking into a run toward his younger brother when he heard the angry shout of a guard. Without thinking, he raced to grab his brother, half dragging-half carrying him away from the approaching guard, crimson eyes looking for someplace to hide. He skid to a halt when he saw a second guard, alerted by the first, a slowly pushed Petri behind him, backing them both away from the spear being pointed at them.

"What are you children doing here?" he guard barked. Behind Rajan, Petri let out a frightened yelp and clung to his brother desperately. "Answer me."

Without warning there was a rustle of leaves from the tree branches the stretched overhead and Marik suddenly dropped to the ground before his brothers, arms stretched out to either side and glaring at the man, daring him to take another step toward them.

"What is the meaning of this?" another voice called out, approaching the guard.

"These children were sneaking around the Pharaoh's garden, Master Akunadin."

The Millennium Eye gleamed at the trio as Akunadin appraised them with his good eye. "Is that so?"

Marik closed his eyes, dropping to his knees before sinking into a deep bow. "It is so, Master Akunadin," the boy replied. "I beg that you have mercy on my younger brothers as it was I who led them to these beautiful gardens."

Akunadin raised a brow before clearing his throat. "Young man are you aware of the punishment for such...treason?" he asked, his voice cold.

"No sir, but I will gladly accept it on behalf of my brothers," Marik replied honestly, keeping his head bowed.

"Marik-" Petri tried to speak but Rajan clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We're in enough trouble as it is," the crimson eyed boy hissed.

"Akunadin, surely you aren't threatening this child with death, are you?"

Rajan's eyes went wide as he saw another man approaching and quickly mimicked Marik's posture, gesturing that Petri follow suit.

"I was merely stating..." Akunadin trailed off, bowing to the Pharaoh and stepping back. "They are trespassing on palace grounds, my Pharaoh."

"I see..." Akunumkanon stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Tell me, young man, why are you three here?"

Marik nearly choked but quickly found his voice. "I found a way into the garden two days before, my Pharaoh, and wished to show them to my brother Rajan as yesterday was his birthday."

"And how did you enter?"

Marik gulped but pushed himself onto his knees, looking around for a moment before pointing in a direction slightly behind him. "There is a crack in the wall over there, my Pharaoh. Barely large enough for myself to pass through."

"I see..." Akunumkanon gestured to the guard and the man headed off in the indicated direction. "You know you are not to be here without permission, young man."

Marik immediately resumed his respectful pose. "I am deeply sorry for the offense, my Pharaoh. Please spare my brothers of punishment. I brought them here and have told no one else of my discovery."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "All three of you may stand," he announced. Rajan winced, fearing the worst, but rose and helped Petri to his feet. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I am called Marik, my Pharaoh," Marik responded. "And my brothers are Rajan and Petri, my Pharaoh."

"You do not need to address me after every sentence, Marik," Akunumkanon laughed softly. "Does your father know you are here?"

"No sir..."

"And if he did?"

Marik paused, resting his hands on his hips and looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "Hmmmmmm I do not know...I have not been caught doing something like this before so it is hard to say..."

"Given that he doesn't kill you or try to sell you into slavery, he'd probably make you help Edo on his farm again," Rajan suggested.

Marik's shoulders slumped. "Oh...maybe..."

"Probably for a full season this time..."

"What!?" the eldest brother looked back, pouting. "You really think so?" Rajan nodded and Marik heaved a sigh. "I guess it's worth it though. You got to see the Pharaoh's gardens..." Suddenly remembering that the owner of said gardens was present, he turned back toward Akunumkanon, shifting his left foot forward and bowing slightly. "I truly do apologize for this trespass, my Pharaoh."

"Young man, what you've done today is-" Akunadin began but the Pharaoh waved at him to be silent, chuckling.

"For pointing out that there was damage to the outer wall surrounding the palace, I thank you young Marik. As a reward, I will have someone give you and your brothers a proper tour of the palace gardens and then escort you home. I do expect you to tell your father what you have done today and that you will accept his wise judgment and punishment." Akunumkanon smiled, seeing Marik bow again hastily.

"Y-yes, my Pharaoh. I humbly thank you for your kindness this day."

"Akunadin, would you see to these young ones?"

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," the priest replied, a little irritated that the trio were essentially getting a reward for trespassing.

"Thank you. Now then, Marik. Rajan. Petri," the Pharaoh stated, gaining the attention of all three boys. "I trust that I will not find you sneaking into the palace anymore?"

"No, my Pharaoh," Marik and Rajan chorused, bowing respectfully while Petri merely nodded shyly and tried to hide behind the latter.

"Excellent." without another word, Akunumkanon turned away, striding back toward the palace. 'Delightful boys really. Strange that they are brothers but their eyes were so distinctly different.' He chuckled, thinking of how different his own one year old son was from himself with his tri-colored hair and striking violet eyes. 'I have a feeling this will not be the last encounter I have with them...'

* * *

Walking home, the three brothers were escorted not by Akunadin but by one of the royal guards, who had orders to make certain Marik kept true to his word and was honest with his father. The wild-haired blond walked with his head held high, grinning brightly and clasping his hands behind his head.

"That was so awesome," he stated. "I think I actually learned something from Master Akunadin."

"Was it how to stay out of trouble?" Rajan asked, one arm hugging around Petri's waist, the younger boy fighting to stay awake.

Marik tsked. "No, about all the flowers and stuff. That was neat."

"We're not going back," the crimson eyed boy insisted in annoyance.

"What? Of course not! We've already been and got to see all the good stuff." Marik shook his head. "There's too much else to do. Like going down to the Nile and seeing one of those big gray things that live in the later."

"A hippopotamus?" Rajan blinked. "Do you have any idea how dangerous those things are!? And there's crocodiles in the Nile too!"

Marik laughed fearlessly. "You'll see. It'll be fun! Hmm, but it will have to wait...do you really think I'll have to work for Edo for a whole season?"

"Maybe two," Rajan nodded.

"Two!? Ah well. At least Petri will be a little older when we go. Father really would kill me if a croc ate him..."

Rajan sighed, nudging Petri to get him to stay awake. 'Gods help us...'

* * *

AN: There. A cute little story about Marik and his brothers. And I'll probably try to think of more mischief for them to get into. If you can think of a scenario, I'd like some ideas. XD

(1) Ancient Egyptian skirt/loincloth. Is you watch Season 5, most people are wearing one. In ancient Egypt, being that it was so stupidly hot, it was pretty much all any man wore. And some young children didn't wear anything at all.

(2) I don't think they celebrated Birthdays in ancient Egypt. But they do now. Mwahaha


End file.
